Not Pretty Enough
by Inept
Summary: AU: Kagome is the new girl in a town that used to be her home when she was little, but as things go the town has changed drastically. When fate throws something unexpected at her will she be ready? Chapter 12 is up!
1. New Places

_Not Pretty Enough_

**Chapter 1: **New Places

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am not her. I am the Great Llama of certain d00m! Ph33r mortals... ph33r!

I also don't own the song. But I do own Kasey Chambers!!! (ph33r!!)

-Kasey Chambers walks up to me-

Kasey: Um... No you don't...

Me: Actually, if you look at this deed...

Kasey: That's for Inuyasha. Not me.

Me: Huh, would you look at that. I guess I DO own Inuyasha.

-Rumiko Takahashi walks up to me and holds up a REAL Inuyasha deed-

Rumiko: That deed is a fake.

Me: How can you tell?

Rumiko: It's written with a crayon for starters, and even on your fake deed it says that I own Inuyasha.

Me: Damn you! Damn you! One day! One day vengeance will be mine! –Flies away cackling-

Rumiko: .... 0.o..... Well I guess that leaves me to introduce this brand new fanfiction...

Here is the first chapter of... NOT PRETTY ENOUGH! Enjoy! And Inuyasha really is mine. Not that psycho's over there... -points at me smooshed on a wall-

Me: That hurt me right here. –Points at heart-

Rumiko: Shuddup and let the poor reader get on with the story.

Me: Fine. –Sticks out tongue-

* * *

_Am I not pretty enough? Is my heart too broken?_

_Do I cry too much? Am I too outspoken?_

_Don't I make you laugh? Should I try it harder?_

_Why do you see right through me?_

_-Kasey Chambers, Not Pretty Enough_

* * *

It was now officially the last day of summer. Freedom seemed to leave with summer as school was due to start the next day. Kagome didn't want the last of summer to leave, so when she should have been preparing to go to her new school she was out in her pool catching the lingering rays of the summer sun.

She had just moved into the small neighborhood from a cramped apartment in the middle of Tokyo a few days before and was just beginning to meet her neighbors. Luckily there was a girl who would be going to her school that lived next door. Sure, she was a bit violent at times and some people thought she was a crazed maniac. Or so she was told by a boy who all the violence was directed to. Sango (That being the girl's name) said he deserved it and Kagome just left it at that. Miroku (That being the boy) had a reputation of being rather lecherous at times...

After swimming, she went to finish with unpacking her many boxes of things into her new room. Her raven black hair was held out of her face by a black bandana. She couldn't find any of her hair clips, though she thought they might be in the last few boxes she unpacked.

Kagome smiled to herself as she pulled out a picture from when she was six. It showed her hugging a small kitten. She still had that cat, and in fact it was sleeping on her bed at that exact moment. She went over to scratch Buoyo's ears and he gave a sleepy meow of protest before settling back to sleep.

"KAGOME! DINNER!" Called her mother's voice from the kitchen.

Whoa. Where had the time gotten to? She glanced at her digital alarm and was shocked to see it was 6:36. No wonder she was so hungry, she had been up in her room since 5:00.

"Coming mum!" She called, then got up and smoothed out her blue jeans and walked out the door.

Dinner was pleasant. Her younger brother Souta was busy talking about the new friends he had already made and something about video games. After dinner Kagome decided to be nice and help her mother with the dishes before heading back into her room.

By the time she got into her room she felt a wave of tiredness wash over her. She cleared a small space off of her bed and sat on the edge, looking at the piles of things littering her room. She grabbed her backpack, making sure to throw everything in she would need for school the next morning. She then cleared off the rest of her bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning Kagome was awoken by the shrill screech of her alarm going off at 6:00 a.m. She moaned and whacked the alarm, making it stop its horrendous beeping, only to be awoken 20 minutes later by her mother yelling, rivaling the alarm.

"Alright already, I'm up!" sighed an exasperated Kagome, who was clearly not a morning person. She took a quick shower and threw on her school uniform, which consisted of a green skirt and sailor fuku. (A/N: I'm not all too sure of what a fuku is, so please bear with me...) 

She grabbed a slice of toast before kissing her mum goodbye.  
  
"Have a nice day Kagome, and try not to be late..."

* * *

Once she caught the bus without any mishap she happily found a seat next to Sango and Miroku, who were currently battling something out. Actually, Sango was whacking him and Miroku wasn't doing much but sit with his eyes glazed over.

"What did he do THIS time?" asked Kagome while trying to keep from laughing.

Sango had a deep blush across her cheeks and stuttered something Kagome couldn't understand.

Miroku just smiled and said "It was worth the pain."  
  
That little comment of his earned him another whack across his already bruised head, but the glazed look remained on his face.

"I guess I'm happy not knowing..." Kagome smiled, and turned around just as the bus stopped in front of another bus stop.

The doors opened and in stepped this guy who looked like he was a senior. He had long silver hair that seemed to shimmer in the morning air and an expressionless face. His clothing was in perfect condition without a wrinkle or a crease anywhere. Following him was a hoard of girls with huge adoring eyes. Actually, she noticed that most of the girls had turned to stare.

"FLUFFY!" shouted one of them as they rushed to scoot over to give him a seat. He took an empty seat by the window instead, much to his group's displeasure.

The bus began to go on to the next stop when someone started banging loudly against the outside of the bus's door.

"OY! YOU FORGOT SOMEONE OUT HERE!" Shouted the voice of a boy that the bus driver seemed to have forgotten about...

The bus pulled to an immediate stop and the doors swung hurriedly open in time for another guy, this time that looked to be about a sophomore or so, like Kagome.

He had the same silver hair of the other guy, who Kagome assumed to be his brother, but he didn't have a fangirl mob. Kagome didn't wonder why though, he seemed in a much sadder state then the other one. Instead of a cool expressionless face anger was engraved upon his features. Also, his clothing seemed rather disheveled, as if it had been lying around on his bedroom floor.

He glared at the bus river before heading back to find a seat, a rather difficult task seeing as everyone who had begged his brother to sit by them now had moved all their things onto their seats, giving him no room to sit.

His eyes scanned over the whole bus and when they met Kagome's she could have sworn she saw a tinge of sadness fill their amber depths, but he blinked and it was gone.

That was when she realized her seat was open and he was quickly heading toward it. He plopped into it, and turned to scowl at her. The anger left his face for a brief second, and it was then Kagome noticed he was actually quite handsome. She was about to ask his name, but he turned his back on her and stayed that way for the entire ride to school.

When the bus ride finally ended, the boy next to her was the first one out of his seat and out of the door. Sango smiled reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry about him not talking to you or anything. That was Inuyasha Sengoku."  
  
Kagome gasped.  
  
"The Inuyasha Sengoku?"  
  
Sango nodded. The Sengoku's were a rather famous family. It seemed their father owned a large business back in Tokyo that practically everyone had heard about, and they were quite rich. 

"So his brother was Sesshomaru Sengoku?"  
  
Sango nodded again.

"And don't worry about how mad Inuyasha seemed, he's always like that." Sango smiled, and gathered her things to get off the bus. 

Kagome was still rather shocked. She sat next to Inuyasha and didn't even realize it! She always thought he would at least be more polite, but shrugged it off. She had bigger things to worry about, like finding her first hour class.

* * *

AN: Woo. First chapter is now done! I like the way this story is starting out. Sorry about the rambling in the beginning, I was bored and am easily amused. I really should get that fixed... Aw, it can't hurt anything.


	2. New People

_

* * *

Not Pretty Enough_

**Chapter 2:** New People

**Disclaimer:** -Rumiko Takahashi steps in-

Rumiko: Hello! You might know me from such classics as Ranma ½ and Mason Ikokku! (AN: Please tell me if I spelled that wrong...) I am here to tell you that I am the owner of Inuyasha, no matter what that loon over there might say.

-Rumiko motions to me, and the camera zooms in as cackle insanely while hovering over a life-size model of Sesshomaru-

-Camera zooms back on Rumiko as she rolls her eyes-

Me: -off camera- Oh, but you never said you owned SESSHOMARU! Bwahaha! Now that I own him my plan to capture Inuyasha will be complete!

Rumiko: -talking on walkie talkie- Security... Security to level 3... Some assistance is needed in capturing a random freak...

-Camera zooms in on me. I am currently dancing-

-Security comes and takes me kicking and screaming away-

Rumiko: Back to what I was saying... I OWN INUYASHA! ME! NO ONE ELSE! MEEEE DAMMIT ME!! –Eye twitches-

-Kasey Chambers pops in-

Kasey: Just a reminder, she doesn't own me. I sold my soul LONG ago!

(**Just a note**: I don't know if Kasey Chambers really sold her soul. I just added that because I felt like it. I'm not saying she didn't though, because I haven't had the courage to ask her yet...)

* * *

_I live, I breathe, I let it rain on me_

_I sleep, I wake, I try hard not to break_

_I crave, I love, I've waited long enough_

_I try as hard as I can_

_Not Pretty Enough- (2nd verse) Kasey Chambers_

* * *

Kagome found her locker without much trouble and got it open. She grabbed her science notebook, which was her first hour class, and put her bag away. Sango was just coming up the stairs from where her locker was on the first floor.

"Your first class is science right?" asked Sango, looking around her nervously and keeping an eye out for Miroku.

"Yes, can you show me where it is?"

Kagome still hadn't gotten the hang of such a big school. It looked like a freaking shopping mall, only they had less than 5 minutes to rush from "store" to "store" and there was a massive amount of people pushing them in the opposite direction.

"Hey Ladies..." Miroku said in what he thought was a smooth voice while putting an arm around Sango's shoulder.

"Get off me!" she hissed, but didn't do anything. Kagome suspected she liked Miroku just as much as he liked her and smiled to herself.

"Come on guys, we have to get to class." She said, walking toward the staircase.

* * *

After a few minutes she was in science with Sango while Miroku went off to history. The bell still hadn't gone off yet, so everyone was walking around and talking to their friends.

Kagome was deep in conversation about some television show or another when someone familiar walked in.

"Inuyasha..." she breathed, surprised at his beauty once again. It wasn't clean and sophisticated like Sesshomaru's, but something about him attracted her. Maybe she was one of those people who were attracted to underachievers...

She sighed, lost in her daydream, not noticing everyone was hurrying toward their seats in anticipation of the bell ringing.

She was leaning against a certain desk when she heard a gruff voice behind her.

"Hey, could ya move?"

She turned to see none other than Inuyasha behind her, and giving her an odd look.

She blushed and pulled back.

"So you are Inuyasha?" She asked, finally finding her voice.

He turned back to her.

"You are the new girl aren't you?" He said, sounding kind of shy and timid.

"Yeah, I moved here from Tokyo..." Kagome smiled warmly, and almost laughed out loud when she saw him blush.

Inuyasha had just proved to Kagome not to judge people by their appearance. She just couldn't believe that Inuyasha was so nice.

"Hey, um, new girl, the bell is about to ring, so you better go find a seat." He said and sat down with a small plop in his seat.

Kagome looked around her for the first time and saw an empty seat next to Sango. In fact, Sango was looking at Kagome and trying to suppress laughter.

When Kagome got to her seat, she started talking.

"I can't believe you! You like HIM? Of all the guys!" Sango couldn't hold back the laughter any longer.

"Well at least I don't love a perverted lecher." Kagome shot back.

Sango stopped laughing and turned to Kagome.

"I do not like Miroku."

"Who said I was talking about Miroku? You must like him if that is who you thought of..." Kagome said teasingly.

Before Sango could attack her the bell rang. She passed Kagome a note written in pink sparkly pen.

_You're so dead_ It said in its pink sparkly brilliance. The colour just brought the threat down a notch or two, and Kagome could barely hold back her laugh.

She wrote a reply:

_Miroku will be so happy when he finds out..._

She passed the note and almost laughed again at the expression on her face.

The reply came shortly.

_You wouldn't dare..._

Kagome just smiled and decided to put the note away, the teacher was coming around.

After science the little note had been forgotten, and Kagome and Sango headed for their lockers. Kagome had band and Sango had choir.

"You are such a band geek." teased Sango, while she grabbed her song folder from her locker.

"And proud of it." Kagome replied. She felt a hand tap her shoulder and turned quickly. Inuyasha was standing behind her and looked rather menacing.

"Um, yes?" Asked Kagome nervously, wondering what he could want from her.

"You forgot this in science." He said roughly, and then shoved a textbook in her hands. 

"Uh, thanks..." She stammered in vain, for Inuyasha was already out of ear shot.

After a few minutes of silence Sango broke in.

"Well that was rather odd..."

Kagome nodded, and turned toward where Sango said the band room was.

The halls were swamped with people and she had to beat people to the ground with her clarinet case to get through. Most gave her glares and the others didn't even notice. (A/N: My weapon of choice is in fact the clarinet case just for this reason)

After what seemed like hours of battling against the current of students she broke through. The band room should be right ahead of her if Sango was right about where it was.

"F.A.Cs... Biology... Art..." Kagome muttered to herself.

No, this wasn't right. She must have taken a wrong turn somewhere.

Ah crap. Here she was in a huge school and now she was lost to boot. She sighed and slumped against a wall. Maybe she could just stand here until someone helped her...

"Kagome? Is that you?" said a voice to her right.

* * *

A/N: End of the 2nd chapter! Sorry it kind of sucks, I've been procrastinating and decided I really should finish all the chapters I've started. I promise it will get better later. For now, please read and review!

Who is the mysterious person? I'll tell you one thing; it's not Inuyasha, Miroku or Sango! Wait, that's 3 things! Oh well. Guess and you'll get the honor of being right! (And oh, what an honor that would be!)

((This is my plot to get more reviews... Ha, like it really will work...))


	3. Past Encounter

**Not Pretty Enough**

**Chapter 3: **Past Encounter 

**Disclaimer:**

**Me**: -dancing with Rumiko Takahashi and Kasey Chambers-

**Singing: **  
  
**Rumiko:** I own Inuyasha, not that crazy bitch over theeerreeee

**Me:** I know you do, I wish you wouldn't staaaare

**Kasey:** It's kind of hard not to, I love your haaaaaaaair!! (and I own the song Not Pretty Enough)

**-we bow-**

**A/N:** Ahem... 0.o I hope you liked my song. Now on to what everyone is here for... NOT PRETTY ENOUGH CHAPTER 3! –throws confetti-

**Rumiko: **.. w00...

* * *

Kagome turned to see none other then Kouga standing behind her.

"Kouga? Is that really you?" She asked, barely able to keep the surprise out of her voice. She hadn't seen him since she was a small child of maybe 6 or 7. They had been the best of friends until she moved...

"Kagome! I haven't seen you in forever! Did you move back here?" He asked, smiling happily.

"Yeah, my family moved back into the old house we had before we moved to Tokyo." Kagome said, happy to find someone she knew.

"Remember that promise you made to marry me?" Kouga said suddenly, the friendliness leaving his voice.

Kagome stared blankly for a few minutes, and then a distant memory came back to her.

_-Flashback-_

Kouga held Kagome's hand as they walked through a large daisy field. It was a hot August day so Kagome was dressed in a pink summer dress. 

"Hey Kagome..." Asked Kouga shyly with a smile on his face

She also stopped walking and turned towards him.

"Yes?"  
  
"Will someday... when we get older... Will you marry me?" He asked, with a crimson blush starting on his cheeks.

Kagome blushed also, and nodded.

_-End Flashback-_

"You... You still remember that?" asked Kagome, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Of course I do... It's all I've ever thought about since you moved away." He said with a creepy smile on his face.

"But... that was 10 years ago Kouga..." Kagome said, looking around at the rapidly empting halls.

"You promised." He said, before wrapping his arms around her and shoving his tongue roughly in her mouth.

She tried to scream or back away, but was trapped. The halls were now empty and the bell echoed throughout the building. Kagome couldn't stop the tears flowing down her face.

"Kouga... please stop!" She gasped when he stopped kissing her.

"I can't. I love you Kagome." He said grabbing the front of her shirt roughly.

She smacked him, but it didn't even seem to faze him. He just kept going.

"Leave me alone!" She cried, but it was useless.

"What the hell are you doing?" called a rough voice from behind Kouga.

"Inuyasha..." breathed Kagome, relaxing slightly.

Kouga released his grip on her and turned to face the angry looking Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here?" He growled, eyes narrowing.

They must have been enemies in school because the look Inuyasha shot at him was pure venom.

"Leave her alone you freak!" Inuyasha shouted, then grabbed Kouga by the back of his shirt and flung him off Kagome like flicking a fly.

He slammed against the lockers and sunk to the floor.

"Somebody would have heard that..." Inuyasha said gruffly while staring a hole in the floor.

"Thank... Thank you Inuyasha..." Kagome said, fear still apparent in her wide brown eyes.

What would have happened if Inuyasha had not happened by here? Kagome shuddered at the thought.

Soon, a teacher came running down the halls towards them.

"What are you kids doing?" He asked, glaring at Inuyasha especially, with a hatred burning in his eyes.

"Feh, I'm doing nothing Mr. Naraku." Inuyasha grumbled.

"It didn't sound like you were doing nothing, you little brat." He spat. He turned and saw Kouga lying against the lockers, unconcious, and then turned to look at Kagome, wide eyed with fear.

His eyes narrowed.

"Were you trying to do something to this poor innocent girl when Kouga came along and tried to stop you?" He said with an evil smirk on his face.

"No, Mr. Naraku, sir, it was just the oppo-"began Kagome, but she was cut off by Mr. Naraku.

"I don't need you to defend this lowlife honey. I know what he did and he won't get away with it. He will get the proper punishment, I'm sure. Come with me Inuyasha." He said, then grabbed Inuyasha roughly and pulled him in what Kagome assumed to be the direction of the main office.

"No! You can't!" She called again, not willing to give up on this injustice that was being served because of her.

Another teacher came up from where Mr. Naraku had come.

"Restrain that girl and shut her up." He ordered. She nodded and with an uneasy smile walked towards Kagome.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" She asked, a small nervous smile appearing on her round face.

Kagome looked helplessly to where Inuyasha was being dragged away, and nodded.  
  
"I will tell you. Kouga, (she pointed towards him) tried to attack me! He wasn't stopping, he kept... umm... touching me..." She trailed off, blushing.

The woman nodded.

"Then Inuyasha came and threw him off me. He saved me! He shouldn't be in trouble!" Kagome said, nearly hysterical.

"Dear, dear! I shall tell Mr. Naraku immediately. First let me call an ambulance for Kouga over here though." She glared in his direction.

"Thank you..." Kagome said, tears beginning to run down her upturned face.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for all you Kouga lovers! That was really rather Kouga bashing... X.X Haha.. Mr. Naraku...

Congratulations to Sesshoumarugrl for guessing right! w00! –holds parade in honour- 

Yay for the runner up Dorie and thank you for the rest to the rest of my reviewers!

I LOVE YOU ALL, PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING!

Or I won't love you anymore... 0.o Heh, just kidding. I'll still love you. But I'll send evil attack fruit-cakes after you. 3vil attack fruitcakes of d00m! D00M!

So the moral of this story is: REVIEW! Thank you.

Rumiko: -cough- review! –cough-


	4. Halfdemon

**Not Pretty Enough**

**  
Chapter 4: **Half-demon

**Disclaimer: **

Me: -rocks back and forth in room with padded walls-

Rumiko: This is what will happen to you if you think you own Inuyasha, because I DO!

-Infomercial music plays-

Rumiko: If you think you own Inuyasha, get help now. Call this toll free number and help will be on its way soon.

-1800-1337-5432-helpme-45412-now-35135 flashes on the bottom of the screen-

-Kasey Chambers comes in and shakes her head sadly-

Kasey: You do NOT want to turn out like this.

-Points at me-

-I twitch-

Director: That's a wrap!

Me: -gets up and dances- Here ya go, Not Pretty Enough chapter 4! Fresh off the press!

* * *

Kagome was brought down to the nurse's office to calm down while the woman teacher went to talk to Mr. Naraku. 

Coincidentally, the principal's office was right next to the nurse's office, so Kagome could hear what they were saying.

The principal, Miss Nagasaki, seemed to be very angry. Her shrill voice was echoing throughout her office.

"INUYASHA! I SAID BE QUIET!" She shouted.

Inuyasha's grumbling could be heard, followed by silence.

"Go on Mr. Naraku." Miss Nagasaki said more kindly.

Mr. Naraku's vile voice started talking again, and Kagome shuddered. She didn't even know the guy and she already hated him.

"Thank you Miss Nagasaki. As I was saying, Inuyasha here tried to rape one of the poor new students. Higurashi Kagome I think her name was. Pretty little thing she is, and confused out of her poor head. She was telling Mrs. Ichi that it was Kouga who tried to attack her and it was Inuyasha that saved her!"

The sound of a chair crashing to the ground came from the other room.

"THAT ISN'T TRUE!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Please seat yourself Inuyasha." Miss Nagasaki said with an angry tone of voice. "Why would you do that to a poor girl? What stupid idea did you have in your head?"  
  
Inuyasha's voice started again, this time quieter.

"I said I didn't attack Kagome."

Mr. Naraku laughed.

"We don't believe you Inuyasha. Your story doesn't add up. Why would Kouga try and attack Kagome? He's a full demon. You on the other hand are half-demon filth."  
  
The loud noise of a door banging open rattled the walls.

Kagome looked up, eyes wide, to see Inuyasha turn to storm away from the office.

"Inuyasha! Wait!" called Kagome, standing up with tears in her eyes.

He turned to look at her and all she saw on his face was pure hatred.

"What the hell do you want? Are you going to make fun of me because I'm a hanyou too? Well guess what? I don't fucking care anymore!" He yelled before turning again and taking off down the hall.

Kagome stood in place, the shock very apparent on her face.

"Wait!" She called again, but it was too late. His silver hair disappeared around the corner and he was gone.

Mr. Naraku popped his head out of the office.

"Which way did he go?" He asked, smirking.

"Shut the hell up. You know it wasn't him! It was KOUGA!" Yelled Kagome then smacked him across the face.

Mr. Naraku didn't flinch.

"Dear, dear. You do have a lot to learn around here. I will let that slip because you are new around here, but don't forget that whatever I say goes. I don't care whose little bitch you are, but I must say that Inuyasha is a very bad choice. He and I don't get along too well, and being with him will just cause you more trouble than it's worth. Now Kouga on the other hand..." Mr. Naraku smirked again.

Kagome just turned and ran towards the girl's bathroom. What the hell had happened to this town, and what was wrong with this school? Most importantly, why hadn't Sango or Miroku told her anything about Mr. Naraku?

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Sango looking sadly at her.

"I see you met him..." She said distantly.

"Yes, I did." Kagome spat. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Usually he's never around. He got his teaching license taken away for having a student girlfriend, but I guess he must have gotten it back today... I wonder why?"

* * *

A/N: Ah, I'm happy. I know where I'm going with this story now!

Review and I'll update sooner.


	5. Not who they used to be

**Not Pretty Enough**

**  
Chapter 5: **Not who they used to be...

**Disclaimer: **I was just thinking about the word sake. In Japanese it's an alcoholic beverage, but in English it's used for something like for god's sake! I know they are pronounced different, but still. For god's sake? Couldn't that have some sort of double meaning? Wow... my whole life... it's been a lie... XD

Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha. On to NPE c5! Hurrah.

Rumiko: -rolls eyes- Freak!

Kasey Chambers: You still don't own me!

The rest of Kagome's day was rather uneventful, except that she checked around the corners before walking around them, keeping a close watch out Kouga. It was lunch when she finally started to let her guard down. She sat with Miroku and Sango, who had a table next to the one where Inuyasha sat, alone.

Kagome couldn't keep her thoughts off him for most of the next period. She didn't know how she was ever going to look him straight in the eye again. He had been accused of trying raping her for god's sake! She shook her head. Inuyasha really seemed like a nice person once you got close enough to him.

"Miss Higurashi?" said a stern sounding voice. Kagome looked up to see her math teacher, Mr. Worm, looking at her, slight anger showing in his eyes. (A/N: Okay people, just so you don't think I'm crazy, Mr. Worm is my math teacher's name. WORM! Like EARTHWORM! I found it rather odd. Anyway...)

"Miss Higurashi? Were you listening to a word I was saying?" He said, looking rather bored with her.

Kagome blushed heavily, and shook her head. What a bad impression to make on her first day she thought to herself, and made a vow to pay perfect attention the rest of the period. She didn't know how hard that was.

5 minutes later she found herself lost in thought about Inuyasha again. His amber eyes and his silvery hair pushing every thought of math from her mind once again. She didn't even look up when the door to the classroom banged open and a cold looking girl walked in as if she owned the place.

"So sorry about my being late," She said to Mr. Worm, her tone suggesting she wasn't sorry in the least, "Mr. Naraku wanted to see me." She handed the teacher a small white pass, and headed to her seat behind Kagome. As she walked passed her she seemed to pause momentarily, confusion clear in her dark icy eyes. Kagome thought she must have imagined it, for the next minute she was throwing her a malicious glare. She quickly averted her eyes, but didn't even try to concentrate on math anymore. Her mind was beginning to spin.  
  
Kagome knew she recognized the girl from somewhere but could not seem to place her memory. She was beginning to develop a headache from all the accumulated stress when the bell rang. She stood quickly and was about to get out of the stuffy classroom when something stopped her.

The girl was talking to Mr. Worm, who seemed to be getting annoyed with her.

"I'll talk about this later Kikyou."

Kagome halted, and quickly turned back. Kikyou? Was this girl really her childhood friend? Kagome wondered what the glare had been all about for a few fleeting seconds before finding herself face to face with Kikyou's dark eyes.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Kikyou said, her voice uninterested and her eyes wandering.

"Um...Kikyou? Do you remember me?" Kagome whispered, wondering what had happened to her. She used to be friendly and somewhat sociable...

"Should I remember you?" She snapped, eyes narrowing.

"I'm Kagome... we used to play together when we were little." Kagome said meekly.

Kikyou snorted and turned on her heel, leaving Kagome standing with a puzzled look across her face until she realized she had a bus to catch. With that, she took off running, only barely sliding into a seat. She closed her eyes to catch her breath, and opened them to look who she slid in next to.

To her horror, she was under the stony glare of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother. Kagome gasped and almost choked in surprise. It took a few seconds for the initial shock to wear off, but when it did she noticed Sesshomaru's look wasn't exactly a glare. It was more of a curious speculation.

"Umm... hi." She said nervously, perfectly aware of how completely stupid she looked.

Sesshomaru gave a crooked sort of smile, and nodded to acknowledge her. The bus roared to life and was just about to drive off when someone began pounding on the door. Inuyasha stepped in, and looked around, eyes lingering on Kagome. She smiled warmly, and motioned to the seat next to her. He gladly took the offer and sat, only then noticing who was in the seat next to her.

"Hello Sesshomaru." He said, venom filling his voice. Sesshomaru gave him a steely glance.

"Good afternoon dear brother. How was your day at school?" He asked coolly, his voice calm and only slightly hinting anger.

Inuyasha turned his back and stared out the window for the rest of the bus ride. When he finally got off, following his brother, Sango and Miroku came to take the seats around her.

"Sorry you had to see the town on its bad side on your first day back..." Sango said sadly, though not fully aware of how horrible her day had actually been.

"Thanks Sango... Can you tell me why Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hate each other so much?" Kagome asked wearily.

Sango sighed deeply, and turned to Miroku.  
"Do you think we should tell her?"

He nodded, and Sango turned back to face Kagome.

"It has to do with a girl. Last year she was Inuyasha's girlfriend, but she was cheating on him the whole time with his brother. Neither of them knew about her cheating until she dumped Inuyasha because she liked Sesshomaru better. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha never really got along too well in the first place, but ever since that Inuyasha has felt nothing but pure hatred for his brother. Sesshomaru is just returning the favor, because I guess that he didn't really like Kikyou all too much anyway. He broke up with her after he learned of her cheating, and she started hanging around Mr. Naraku. Apparently, they were boyfriend and girlfriend, so his teaching license was suspended. I guess he's back now, and Kikyou is probably still his bitch. She still loves Inuyasha though, so Mr. Naraku is fiercely jealous of her. Inuyasha probably loves her too, but he'd never let his pride get in the way..." Sango inhaled deeply, and closed her eyes.

Kagome stared for a few minutes, mouth agape in surprise.

"You mean... Kikyou Onigumo?" She asked hesitantly.

Sango nodded.

"She... she used to be my best friend..." Kagome stuttered as the bus pulled to a stop at her stop.

What had happened to Kikyou to change her so drastically? The Kikyou she knew would never do such things.

Kagome walked slowly to her house, her head whirling with confusion. There was only one thing left to do.

Confront Kikyou.

A/N: Looky! Looky! I finally completed this chapter! It took me an ungodly amount of time to finish, so I'm sorry if anyone wants to kill me now... –looks around shiftily-

I'll try not to do that again, but I'm lazy.

Happy Halloween everyone!

How do you like Sango's paragraph long story? I find that rather amusing, but it was the only real way I could think of to explain what was going on.


	6. Confrontation

Not Pretty Enough

Chapter 7: Confrontation

Disclaimer:

Me: -sobbing-

Rumiko Takahashi: What's wrong?

Me: -between sobs- I… don't… own… InuYasha!

Rumiko: Aw, there there. I'll give him to you if it will make you feel better.

Me: Really?! n.n

Rumiko: No! SUCKER! –Laughs manically and runs away-

Me: …. –blink-

-Kasey Chambers walks up-

Kasey: Yo, she doesn't own the song either!

Me: DON'T REMIND ME! –More sobbing-

(Start of the Actual Story)

When Kagome got home she knew what she had to do. The only question was how? Could she just waltz up to Kikyou's door and ring the doorbell like she did when they were practically inseparable? She seriously doubted it. In the first place, she heard that Kikyou had moved. Apparently, she was filthy rich and wanted to move to a richer side of the town.

Even if Kagome managed to find Kikyou's new home without any trouble, there would be the problem of trying to get in. Kagome remembered walking through the rich side of town when she was younger and noticing all the houses were fenced in. Would she just ring the buzzer and ask for Kikyou? There was no way she'd let her in…

Kagome sighed. It was worth a try, seeing as it was the only thing she could do. She lifted a heavy phonebook from the end table in her living room and started paging through it. She found it soon enough.

"Onigumo… 34673 Crimson Trail…" She muttered, and then picked up her jacket and headed out the door. Her parents weren't expecting her home for another hour or so anyway…

She stepped out onto her driveway and looked around the neighborhood she once knew. Now it was totally different. Sure, most of the same people still lived there, but they had changed, and not all change is always for the best. Kagome zipped up her jacket to fend off the cool breeze, and looked towards the pale blue sky. She sighed, and started on the walk to Kikyou's.

Half an hour later she turned onto Crimson Trail and was amazed. The houses there were even bigger than Kagome had remembered, and when she was little she used to think they scraped the sky. It took her a few minutes to orient herself, and when she found the right house it took her breath away once more. Kikyou's house was the biggest on the entire block, which was saying a lot. It looked like a castle for god's sake! Kagome cautiously went up to ring the buzzer, and jumped when a voice came on.

"May I help you?"

Kagome recognized the voice. It was Sierra, the Onigumo family's live in maid. Kagome couldn't believe she was still around, but thought of it as a stroke of good luck. Sierra would definitely remember Kagome. That woman had a near perfect memory, and it seemed like she always knew the answers for everything.

"Sierra! It's me, Kagome!" She said happily, and was welcomed by the buzzing noise of the gate unlocking.

"Kagome! It will be great to see you again! Come right in!" Sierra said warmly. Kagome didn't have to be invited twice. She ran up to the front door, and before she could ring the doorbell it flew open. Sierra was standing there, looking almost the same as the day Kagome had left.

"Welcome, child! I didn't know you moved back." She said, smiling. "You have so much to catch up on. Have you spoken with Kikyou yet?" She asked, her eyes losing some of their warmth when she mentioned Kikyou's name.

"Just briefly. Is she in?" Kagome replied, not wanting to mention she wasn't exactly invited.

"Oh, sure. Let me get her." Sierra turned towards the stairs and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"KIKYOU! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" She called in a practically earsplitting voice. Kikyou poked her head from behind a door on the top floor and came walking slowly down the stairs. She didn't see Kagome until she was a few feet from the first floor, and jumped. Then she scowled at her.

"Who are you?" She sneered, not kindly at all. By then, Sierra had turned back into what Kagome had assumed was the kitchen.

"It's me… Kagome…" She said slowly, wondering how Kikyou couldn't recognize her. Then again, Kikyou had changed very drastically from the last time Kagome saw her. She still had the same long black hair, but her overall appearance was totally different. She was wearing a deep red eye shadow and crimson lip color match. She was wearing a tiny black mini-skirt and a red tube top that left little to the imagination. To top off her look she was wearing black fishnets and leather boots that went up past her shins.

"Well you sure have changed…" Kikyou said, not too kindly.

"Yeah… I kind of wanted to talk to you." Kagome said nervously.

"About what?" She asked while running her black nails through her hair. Kagome paused, not exactly knowing how to phrase her next question. She wanted to ask Kikyou about Inuyasha and what was going on, but she also didn't want to seem too straightforward.

"Um… maybe we should go into your room…" Kagome said, after a long pause. Kikyou just shrugged. She must have forgotten all about the evil glance she gave Kagome during math.

"Works for me, I guess…"

With that she led the way up the flight of stairs to her room, and opened the door. Kagome could barely keep herself from gasping aloud. The room was almost immaculate in it's neatness, but seemed dark and almost evil. It seemed like everything in the room was painted the same shade of black. On second glance, it didn't look evil, it just looked… odd, like something was wrong. Maybe it was the cleanliness?

Kagome shook the feeling, and took a seat in one of the barstools.

"Hey Kikyou," said a voice in the general direction of her bed. Kagome jumped, at it was all she could do not to scream. She stared in the corner for a good minute before her eyes finally adjusted. Sprawled out on the bed was none other than Inuyasha.

**A/N:** Oooh, cliffy! I finally updated too. Aren't ya proud? I know I am!

What could INUYASHA being doing with KIKYOU? You'll have to review to find out! ;)


	7. Kikyou 'n Stuff

**Not Pretty Enough**

**Chapter 7: **Kikyou 'n stuff

**a.n: **I'm special. I just pulled another completely random title out of my ass. I should get like an award or something… o.o

**Disclaimer: **

Rumiko: What a freak.

Kasey: Tell me about it.

Me: Yeah! Tell me about it too!

-everyone gives me a blank stare-

Rumiko: We're talking about you.

Me: Oh… Well then. Tell me about it.

Kasey: -shakes head sadly- There is no hope for this one.

Me: I don't own Inuyasha or not pretty enough! Tell me about it!

"Inuyasha…" Kagome asked quietly, confusion clear in her chocolate brown eyes. What was he doing here? Didn't he have something against Kikyou? Maybe she had things all wrong. At the sound of her voice Inuyasha jumped up from his sprawled out position, his red sweater contrasting with the black of the room. She heard a thump behind her as Kikyou shut the door, and when Kagome turned to look at her she saw her pale skin and glistening eyes standing out clearly.

"Kagome… what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, and she pulled her eyes off the menacing looking Kikyou to stare into his amber orbs that also reflected in the dark.

"I was wondering the same thing…" She said quietly, wondering what possible reason could explain him being in the room of a female he was supposed to have an extreme dislike for.

"I needed to talk… to someone." Inuyasha stuttered finally and looked toward Kikyou. She suddenly flipped on a light, and smiled at Inuyasha.

"Yes. Isn't it odd that the person you wanted to talk about showed up? I also find it odd that she is Kagome." Kikyou's voice kept its same sickly sweet tone as she addressed Inuyasha. Now that the lights were on, Kagome could clearly see a blush forming on Inuyasha's face.

Kagome wasn't too dense to figure out the person Kikyou was referring to was her (seeing as Kikyou had mentioned her name) (a.n: Yeah, as you can tell I didn't notice I had mentioned Kagome's name until after I wrote this..: P), but why did Inuyasha want to talk about her? On top of that, why to Kikyou? Maybe he knew that Kagome used to be friends with Kikyou or something and thought they might still be in touch. She shrugged. Maybe it had to do with the incident that afternoon and Kouga. Inuyasha stood from the bed and walked toward the door.

"I'm getting out of here…" He muttered as he walked by Kagome, and walked out. Kagome was left standing there, staring awkwardly at Kikyou.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Kikyou said suddenly in a much harsher tone of voice. Kagome was startled by her sudden speaking, and it took her a few minutes to regain her composure.

"Well… I've heard rumors… about you and Mr. Naraku. Are these true?" She said when she finally found her voice again. Kikyou stared at Kagome, her eyes narrowing.

"Why can't it be?" She snarled, every word dripping with venom. Kagome looked around, searching for how to say the next sentence.

"You… you never were like that before I left… you were really… well, nice." She said finally, hoping Kikyou wouldn't take this the wrong way.

"People change, Kagome. Not everything can fit into your little princess fantasy world. Get the hell out of my house." She hissed, her eyes flashing with anger. Kagome didn't need to be told twice. She turned, and walked down the stairs and out the front door. When she was out on the sidewalk again, she breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god she was out of there. Kikyou was right. She really had changed. Kagome shrugged, and started walking back toward her house when she heard a voice from one of the fenced in yards.

"Kagome, come here." It was Inuyasha, and he was standing in front of an equally large house next to Kikyou's. Kagome looked around hesitantly, then walked through the open gate. There was Inuyasha, sitting in a tall tree. Kagome blinked up at him.

"What are you doing up there?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Inuyasha blushed, and hopped down.

"How do you know Kikyou? What were you doing there? You better not be one of her friends." He hissed, and Kagome could tell he was serious.

"What the heck are you talking about? I can be friends with whoever I want to." She said, not liking the way he was talking to her. His tone of voice suggested she was more of an object than human. Inuyasha glared at her.

"It was all a trap then. Everything. I thought you were different." He muttered, and looked seriously hurt.

"Wait, what? I'm not really Kikyou's friend. I used to be, but she really changed…" Kagome said hurriedly, wondering how she had hurt him, if it was even her. He didn't give her an answer; he just smirked and strutted back to his house.

(**a.n**: Okay, I know this doesn't really make sense. How can Inuyasha live by Kikyou and ride Kagome's bus? If that inconsistency makes you want to riot, I'm sorry. I don't know how to explain it…)

Kagome shrugged, and started on her walk back home. What an odd day this had been. What was with that Inuyasha guy anyway? He had been nothing but rude and distant to her, and now he was concerned about her friendship with Kikyou… Maybe it had more to do with Kikyou than her, she thought sighing. Wait, why did she feel sad about this? Was she starting to like him? EW! No way!

But on the other hand… he was really cute.

Kagome ran the rest of the way home, and flung open her front door. Her mom shot her a look, but didn't ask any questions. Kagome was up in her room before she had the chance to. Kagome flopped on her bed and looked around her dimly lit room. Boxes of stuff she hadn't unpacked still littered the floor, but she didn't really care. She had to call Sango to ask more about Inuyasha… like if he was single.

**a.n**: Aw, young love. Did you know that 95 of high school relationships don't last past graduation? Hehe, sorry if that just crushed any of your hopes there. : P

Review, or I'll poke your spleen.

ranmayuusuke930- Glad you like it! I've read some of your stories, but I've been unable to review because my review button isn't working… -shoots a death glare at the review button- Grrr… Lol

Shelby- Thank you! :D

Redroses- Hehe, if I were to tell you what happens you wouldn't read it any more would you? :P

CherryBlossomLove- Sorry about the confusing-ness! I hope the next chapter isn't as jumbled as my thoughts. :P

Kasha-TheInuFreak- I was just looking back at my older reviews, and you've reviewed a lot! I think the last review I got from you was what made me decide to get my butt in gear on updating. Lol thanks. I needed it. :P


	8. Borderline Stalking, Anyone?

**Not Pretty Enough**

**Chapter 8:** Borderline Stalking, anyone?

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

Me: I completely forgot about this story…

Rumiko: You forgot about me? And Inuyasha? How could you do this? I'm the one that keeps this marriage together while you drink beer in your underwear on the couch!

Me: Wait… what?

Rumiko: …. –awkward silence-

Me: O.O

Rumiko: I own Inuyasha.

Kasey Chambers: I own the song Not Pretty Enough.

* * *

After a lengthy conversation with Sango and only mild interruptions from her younger brother Souta, Kagome was able to find out lots of information. She cackled evilly, and stared at her red notebook, otherwise known as her plotting notebook. Everyone from her old school knew about it and she had started something like a legacy with it. When she was carrying it with her, her old school recognized it as a sign that she was either wishing for someone's slow and painful demise or had a new crush to investigate. 

She opened to the first blank page and took out a black ballpoint pen and began to scribble fiercely about everything she had learned about her next "Victim" as her old friends called the person she liked. She didn't want to murder them or anything; it was just that she would find out anything and everything about the person in question until all their private information was at her fingertips. No one really knew how she figured all these things out. If anyone asked (which they always did) she would say she had her ways and cackle mischievously. Her real secret was that she just was a very observant person and if some borderline stalking was involved that wasn't important…

She smiled to herself and was just about to start on some particularly nasty algebra homework when her phone rang.

"Hello." she said without even bothering to check the caller I.D. The only people who had her private phone line where Sango, Miroku and her mom. Or so she thought.

"Err...umm... Kagome?" Inuyasha said, awkwardly. Kagome almost dropped the phone in shock when she heard his voice. How did he get his number, and why was he calling her?

"Inuyasha, how did you get this number? Why are you calling me?" She said a little too harshly then she meant to say it.

"Eerr... is this a bad time? Should I call back?" He said timidly, and Kagome had one of her suspicions that he was going to ask or tell her something of importance.

"No, no, Inuyasha." She cooed, her voice suddenly milk and honey as she pulled out the red notebook once more, "Go right ahead."

His voice was unsteady, and Kagome could almost see him blushing.

"Well, Kagome, you know… I'm sorry for what I did today." He muttered. Kagome almost dropped the phone a second time. This was not what she had expected.

"What do you mean? You did nothing Inu." She said, accidentally slipping the nickname she had thought up for him. He either didn't notice or tried to overlook it, but Kagome suspected the latter. He cleared his throat awkwardly before continuing on.

"I'm sorry about interrupting you with Kouga…" he almost whispered, the edge coming back into his voice. Kagome was shocked. Did he think she LIKED Kouga? She shuddered. Sure, he had been really nice when they were younger but now something was seriously wrong with him now. Her thoughts wandered back to that morning and her skin began to tingle unpleasantly where he had touched her. She still felt unclean, even after a shower. She must have been quiet for too long, because Inuyasha thought she had hung up.

"Hello?" He asked uncertainly, and she quickly gave him a reply.

"Thank you so much Inuyasha. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there. I hate Kouga. I never want to see him again in my life." She said, the words flying out of her mouth very rapidly. Inuyasha was silent for about a minute.

"Good bye, Kagome." He said quietly, almost thoughtfully, before she heard a click.

"Doo doo dooo.. If you'd like to make a call please hang up and try again. If you need help dial your operator for assistance..."

She set the phone down on the hook, and went to take her third shower that day.

Kagome couldn't help thinking about Inuyasha as she toweled off and slipped into her pink kitten covered pajama pants and a white tang top. She didn't really know what he wanted when he called her, and couldn't help but think school would be really awkward the next day. She slipped down the stairs intending to raid the fridge before sneaking back upstairs to sleep. The last person she wanted to deal with now was her mother.

She opened the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water and yoghurt before shutting it quietly. She turned, about to escape up the stairs when the light flicked on in the kitchen. She was momentarily blinded, and she dropped her yoghurt, splattering it across the floor. Staring down at the mess before her Kagome almost cried. That had been the last cherry yoghurt and she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast! She looked up, ready to bite whoever turned on the light's head off when she heard her mother's voice.

"Kagome! Honey! Why didn't you tell me what had happened? Oh my goodness! That's so horrible!"

Before Kagome could say anything, her mother's arms were around her, embracing her in a hug. She was confused. What was she talking about? Memories of school that day that had been driven away by her yoghurt-related anger crept back. Oh, that.

"Mother, it's really not that bad. A boy saved me from the other guy doing any other damage. Don't worry." She said, biting back her anger. Her mother was only trying to help, even if she was now standing in a cherry flavored mess.  
"Oh, you are such a strong little girl. That nasty boy...what was his name? Inuyasha. Good thing Kouga came along. What a great reunion for you two."

Kagome choked.

"No, mama, you've got it wrong. It was Kouga who attacked me. Inuyasha saved me!" She corrected, hoping her mother had just made a simple mistake. Instead of apologizing for her mistake, however, Kagome's mother only smiled and patted her head.

"You've had a long day honey. The people in the office told me you'd be a little confused on the details. Don't worry, you'll remember it was that nasty Inuyasha soon enough."

Kagome pushed through her mother's arms, forgetting her yogurt and running up the stairs, almost blinded by her tears. How could Mr. Naraku be so heartless? It must be Kikyou's influence on him and his jealousy because she still likes him. Did Inuyasha still like Kikyou? Sango sure thought so, even though after Kagome left Kikyou's he had asked her if she was Kikyou's friend and was relieved when she said no.

She fell asleep still thinking about Inuyasha, and as she slept his face lingered in her dreams.

* * *

ACK. I hate hate hate how the tab button doesn't work. It agitates me. Grr. 

a.n: I'm sorry. I've been a bad, bad girl. I haven't updated in forever. What really inspired me to update was when I was going through my chapters and realized one of the last ones said Happy Halloween… lol. Sorry to keep all y'all waiting so long. Review!


	9. Pure Bliss

Not Pretty Enough: Chapter 9.

Disclaimer:

Me: Rumiko Takahashi just died, and in her will named me as the heir to Inuyasha! I'm so sad for her death… but happy that she's in a better place…

Rumiko: I'm still alive. Your pushing me off a building stunt didn't work.

Me: Me? Push you off a building… NEVER.

Rumiko: You were right behind me… I saw you. And that isn't my will. That's your will, and it says if you die you will leave everything to me.

Me: Oh. You're right.

Kasey Chambers: Why doesn't anyone try to kill me for my music?

Me and Rumiko: We love you too much, Kasey!

Rumiko gives the signal and I push Kasey off a building.-

Saturday at last. Kagome sighed contently as she blinked the last traces of sleep from her eyes and smoothed down her hair. She was lying on her bed cuddling a doggy stuffed animal and thinking about everything that had happened since she moved back. This town certainly wasn't as boring as she remembered it. She got out of bed, cracking her back as she stood. There were still piles of boxes all over, but the clutter at least made her room look a bit lived in. She walked over to her computer desk and sat down, signing on to AIM. A few of her friends from her old town were online, as well as Sango and Miroku.

xNotPrettyEnough: Hey Sango!

d3monslay3r: Kagome! Sup?

xNotPrettyEnough: Nm, you?

d3monslay3r: Just chatting with Miroku… guess what?

xNotPrettyEnough: you're marrying miroku?

d3monslay3r: . ... shut up. Your darling inu-chan is online.

xNotPrettyEnough: Screen name please?

Sango gave her Inuyasha's screen name, and she blushed as she typed his screen name onto her buddy list. What was she going to say to him? She would sound like an idiot. Oh well.

xNotPrettyEnough: Hi…

DoggieChan1: who are you?

xNotPrettyEnough: I'm Kagome… from school.

DoggieChan1: whaddiya want?

xNotPrettyEnough: to say hi?

DoggieChan1: okay… hi Kagome.

xNotPrettyEnough: Hi...

DoggieChan1: Not pretty enough for what

DoggieChan1??

xNotPrettyEnough: what?

DoggieChan1: ur screen name… not pretty enough for what?

DoggieChan1: Nvm… g2g, see ya, kags.

(DoggieChan1 has signed off)

Kagome didn't have time to reply to Inuyasha before he signed off. Had he been serious? If he was, why did he leave so fast? Kagome couldn't help but smile. Inuyasha sure was a confusing person… Sango invited her to a chatroom. She assumed Miroku was in it.

xNotPrettyEnough: Hi guys.

d3monslay3r: hello kaggie

Ladiesadoreme: Kagome-chan… -wink-

The conversation continued on for about twenty minutes and they planned to go to a movie later that day. Kagome was just realizing she was starving when she got an instant message from someone she didn't know.

C4ndywh0r3: Kagome.

xNotPrettyEnough: Hi… who are you?

C4ndywh0r3: you're right when you say you aren't pretty enough. Stay away from Inu-chan. He's mine.

(C4ndywh0r3 has just signed off)

Kagome was left staring blankly at the message, wondering who it could be. It had to be Kikyou, but she decided to make sure.

xNotPrettyEnough: Is C4ndywh0r3 Kikyou Onigumo?

Ladiesadoreme: yup. Why do you ask my lovely Kagome?

d3monslay3r: lay off her, perv

xNotPrettyEnough: she just imed me…

Ladiesadoreme: Are you jealous, my sweet Sango?

d3monslay3r: -vomits- Don't talk to her kaggie. She's evil! Lol

xNotPrettyEnough: don't worry, I know.

Ladiesadoreme: Don't be jealous. I love you and only you my beautiful, sweet, sexy Sango-chan.

xNotPrettyEnough: Have fun you two. I'm going to go eat something.

She put up an away message and went downstairs. She was surprised to see her yoghurt mess still on the kitchen tile and got a paper towel to wipe it up. After throwing the paper towel into the trash bin she took a box of Lucky Charms out of the cabinet and poured her self an extra large bowl. She poured milk over it, and the cereal was gone in a matter of minutes. Kagome rinsed the bowl and placed it in the dishwasher before heading upstairs to pick out some clothes and shower. Since she was going to a movie with Sango and Miroku she selected a cute pink tang top and a pair of white kapris with pink ribbons. Kagome was adding a spot of makeup when her bedside phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered, cradling the phone with her shoulder as she tried to put some mascara on her eyelashes.

"Kagome… hi." It was Inuyasha. She felt a shiver run up her spine.

"Hi Inuyasha. How are you?" She asked, almost stabbing herself in the eye with the mascara.

"I'm okay… Want to go to a movie?" This time Kagome actually did stab herself in the eye.

"With you… a movie?" She asked, unable to keep the surprise from her shaking voice. Did he really like her already? Kagome really hoped she hadn't heard wrong.

"Err, if that would be okay, yeah."

So she hadn't heard wrong. She wanted to scream YES really loud, but didn't want to deafen Inuyasha. Of course she'd go… wait. What about Sango and Miroku? Curses…

"I'd love to, really… but I'm kind of already going with someone else…" she said miserably, unaware of how it sounded.

"Oh… can I ask who?" Inuyasha asked gruffly. He sounded so disappointed. Maybe she could ask Sango if she would mind if Inuyasha went. She completely forgot about answering Inuyasha's question, and in her haste to do so made another mistake.

"Oh, sorry. I'm going with Miroku… but…" Before she could continue, she heard him grumble something that sounded like _didn't know you went for the lecherous types_. She almost kicked herself. He thought she was going with Miroku in THAT way?

"No! Not like that! I'm going with Miroku and Sango… as friends… not as… you know. You can come too… if you want I guess." She corrected hurriedly, hoping he hadn't hung up or something.

"I don't want to impose." He said quietly, and by the tone of his voice Kagome could tell he really DID want to.

"Please come, I don't want to be stuck with Sango and Miroku… they'll probably be making out the whole time." She lied, hoping her ploy would work. It did.

"Oh, okay. Noon sound good?"

They made the rest of the arrangements and she hung up the phone, closing her eyes in happiness. She had to tell Sango. She signed back online.

xNotPrettyEnough: SANGO! OMG!

d3monslay3r: … what? O.o

xNotPrettyEnough: Inuyasha asked me to a movie… I said that it would be okay if he came with us… is that okay?

d3monslay3r: I don't care… i don't really know him though…

xNotPrettyEnough: It's okay! He's so nice… u will luv him...

LadiesAdoreMe: Hopefully not as much as me though… Right Sango-chan?

d3monslay3r: uuugh.

xNotPrettyEnough: lol… I need to go get ready! I'll meet you at the theatre! Sango, I love you, and Miroku, I like you quite a bit!

LadiesAdoreMe: I feel the love.

d3monslay3r: Bye bye Kaggie!

Kagome looked at herself in her full-length mirror. This outfit wouldn't do any more. She stripped it off and threw it on her bed, opting instead to wear a white tang top with a cute black mini skirt with a few white swirlies on it. The rest of the hour she had was spent messing around with her hair until it was haloed nicely around her face and painting her nails, finger and toe, with a clear polish. The doorbell rang and she rushed down the stairs, grabbing her purse. Kagome stepped into the hall and heard voices coming from the door. Her mother must have answered it first so she took her time. As she neared, however, the conversation was lacking a lot of friendliness.

"What are you doing here? My daughter doesn't want to see you ever again!" Her mother shouted. Her eyes widened, and she ran into the room, bumping her mother out of the way. She was left face to face with an angry and ashamed looking Inuyasha standing on her doorstep.

"Oh my god, Inuyasha, I'm so sorry! The people in the office told her it was you who attacked me… not Kouga. I'm so sorry!" She said, hoping she could fix the damage already done. Inuyasha only glared at her, but something told her his anger was not directed at her. He grabbed her hand roughly in his calloused one and pulled her out the door. She waved goodbye to her mother before falling into step with Inuyasha. They headed towards his car, a fire engine red Ferrari and he opened the door. She sank into the rich leather interior (a.n: this is beginning to sound like a car commercial.) that smelled strongly of new car. Inuyasha slipped in next to her and the car purred to life. They didn't say anthing until her house was well out of view.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." She apologized again, breaking the silence between them. He still looked angry, but when their eyes met his look softened.

"It's okay. I'm used to it." He said quietly. Kagome wondered how he ment that, but decided some questions were better left unasked. They pulled to a stop at a red light and Inuyasha took a hand slowly off the steering wheel. She was gazing out the window at the time and jumped when he ran a fingernail slowly over Kagome's exposed thigh. Her leg tingled, and she tried not to react too much, but it was hard.

"Who are you dressing up so nicely for?" He asked, his voice almost inaudible. She blinked.

"Err… for you." She said hesitantly, staring into her lap and trying to hide the blush that began to form on her cheeks. Maybe she had Inuyasha's intentions wrong. What if he volunteered to bring her to the movies just to pay her back for everything that had happened in school on Friday? She almost believed that until Inuyasha uttered two simple words.

"Thank you."

The light turned green (a.n: Sheesh, what a long light) and they drove off, but Inuyasha never removed his hand from it's place on her thigh.

a.n: Aw. How cute. I hope you liked it. Please review, another update is coming soon!


	10. Whipped Cream

Not Pretty Enough- Chapter 10

IMPORTANT NOTE: This chapter will spoil a lot of the move Secret Window, so if you haven't seen it and plan to go see it before you read this! I don't want to ruin the ending for all y'all! (I love saying that)

Disclaimer: Me: -sings- I don't own Inuyasha.

Kasey: Lame Song.  
Rumiko: At least she speaks the truth. And she doesn' t own Secret Window.  
Kasey: Sad! I own that movie! I bought it yesterday!  
Rumiko: -sigh-

* * *

They arrived at the theatre shortly after, and they met Miroku and Sango by the front door. They were going to see Secret Window (a.n: Okay, it's been out forever but that movie rocks, baby.) Inuyasha was back to his quiet self and seemed to be thinking deeply about something else because whenever Sango or Miroku would try and include him in their conversation he wouldn't hear them until Kagome poked him in the arm. Even then, he would just smile and nod, and soon they just cut him out entirely. They bought food, Inuyasha stepping forward and paying for them all before they could protest, and the group walked into the theatre just as the lights were about to dim. 

Even though Secret Window had been out a while the theatre was packed with adoring fans chanting _Secret Window Rocks My Face Off _(a.n: I seriously am obsessed with this movie) so they had to separate. Naturally, Miroku sat next to Sango while Inuyasha and Kagome took the two seats behind them. The previews began to roll shortly, and Kagome was making a mental note to see Finding Neverland when she got the chance. (a.n: I really like this movie too, and it's not that I'm a Johnny Depp groupie, I just really like these movies!) Inuyasha still seemed to be spacing out when the movie began to play. Soon Kagome was enthralled in the movie. It was about this author named Mort Rainey who lived in Tashmore Lake, New York. It started out with a man named John Shooter coming to his door claiming that Mort stole his story. i>The excitement only went up from there, and Kagome inadvertently pressed up against Inuyasha when Mort found his dog Chico dead. Inuyasha's strong arm wrapped around her and she relaxed appreciatively into his warm embrace.

The movie continued, with Mort's soon to be ex-wife's house being torched and John Shooter still threatened him. Her stomach flip-flopped in a particularly gruesome scene, and Inuyasha's grip tightened around her, as she buried her face into his arm. Soon the credits began to roll and Kagome was barely over the shock of the surprise ending. She looked over to Miroku and Sango and saw them wrapped in each other's arms. She looked over and saw Inuyasha also watching them. Their eyes met shyly, and before she knew what was happening Inuyasha brushed his lips lightly against hers. They separated quickly, Kagome's cheeks flushed and a smile on her face.

Inuyasha stood and walked towards the exit while she prodded the still making out couple.

"We're leaving." She informed them before standing up. They separated slowly, and Miroku turned to grin impishly at Kagome.  
"Don't wait up for us."

iShe walked out front and saw Inuyasha's car idling in the parking lot. She slid in next to him and they took off.

"Do you want to go home?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes steady on the road. Kagome bit her lip, thinking.  
"Actually, I'd rather not face my mother right now. Maybe you could drop me at Sango's and I can wait until she gets back." She suggested with a sigh. The movie had been so much fun that she'd forgotten about her mother, waiting for her when she got home.

Kagome thought it was best to let her cool off before doing anything further, and besides, she was going out of town tonight.  
"You could always stay at my place." Inuyasha offered quietly, almost as if he was afraid she'd reject the plan. Instead she was thrilled.  
"I'd love to come, if you'll have me of course." She said happily, and saw the corners of his mouth go up. They pulled into Inuyasha's driveway and he brought the car to a smooth stop.

Inuyasha got out first, opening the door for Kagome, and then walked her up to his grand house. They entered in a large living room, but before she could really take in his house he ushered her upstairs to his bedroom, shutting the door behind them. His room was probably the size of her living room and kitchen combined. It wasn't messy at all, but his shelves were a bit cluttered. The carpeting was an off-white creamy color and the walls were a similar white shade, but the room was still dark because of a black blanket hanging over the windows. Inuyasha was already sitting on the edge of his king sized bed and motioned for her to join. She sat next to him and felt the bed goosh under her. Waterbed she thought before closing her eyes and flopping back on it.

When she opened her eyes Inuyasha was leaning over her, and in his hand was a game controller.

"Wanna play?" She accepted, and after Inuyasha pushed a button a flat-screened television extended down from the ceiling. (a.n: okay, I've actually heard of someone who has that kind of T.V... sweet.) They played Mario Kart for over an hour, and as it turned out they were evenly matched. Kagome's brother Souta played video games with her sometimes and she learned the basic tactics of Mario Kart. Even though Inuyasha's and Kagome's skill level was almost equal Inuyasha was still leading. After the first hour Kagome sprawled out on his floor with a blanket while he still was on his bed. The game was very close, and the last game would tell who came out the winner. They were on the rainbow course, one Kagome wasn't too good at because she was distracted by the bright colors. She made the mistake of disclosing that information beforehand to Inuyasha, and she figured that was why he picked that course as their tie-breaker. Surprisingly, she was doing very well on this course and was in the lead. She sped up, inches from the finish line when the inevitable happened. A large bomb-like dog appeared in her path. She screamed and tried to swerve, but it was too late. The dog had already consumed her, and blew her little car up. Inuyasha sped through the finish-line, laughing at her misfortune.

Kagome was angry. No, that was an understatement. She was FURIOUS. She jumped up on top of Inuyasha, straddling his waist and screaming that he cheated. He denied that, still laughing, and she then accused him of employing the bomb dogs. Inuyasha continued to laugh at him and she began to box his hard chest and stomach. He grabbed her wrists and rolled on top of her, and when he was sure she couldn't escape he began to tickle her.

She screamed louder, if it was possible, and began to bite his cheeks in fury as she tried to escape. Pretty soon tears were rolling down her cheeks because she was very ticklish. Finally she gave up, lying limply under Inuyasha and breathing heavily. He was still grinning at her with a devilish sparkle in his eyes and positioned her gently until she was resting between his legs. Kagome felt the atmosphere go to fun and light to heavy and serious in that one single movement. He touched her cheek lightly, and her heart began to pound faster with anticipation.

Slowly, almost questioningly, he lowered his mouth onto hers, pulling her into a light kiss. She kissed him back, gripping his back for support. Inuyasha slid his hands around her waist when a hard knock rattled the door, and Sesshoumaru stepped in, looking expressionless.

"My apologies for interrupting you, Romeo, but someone wishes to speak with your little Juliet." Almost out of nowhere, Sesshoumaru tossed a black cordless phone onto the bed, where it landed by Kagome's head with a small plop. Just as quickly as he came, Sesshoumaru turned back and disappeared into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. Inuyasha glared at the closed door, and then rolled off Kagome, handing her the phone. Kagome picked it up questioningly, wondering who would be calling her.

"Hi Kagome." Mother. She should have guessed.

"Hi Mother." She replied half-heartedly, wondering what was wrong now. Apparently, her mother didn't want her hanging out with Inuyasha, so Kagome quickly decided to make up the story that she was heading over to Sango's house in a few minutes to stay the night. She finally got her mother to believe her, and then hung up. Inuyasha backed off from where he had been sitting close to her and made a move towards the door, grumbling something about food. Kagome looked after him and after he was gone decided to call Sango so that if her mother tried to call Sango they could have their stories straight. Sango picked up after a few rings.

"Sango, if my mother calls tell her I'm staying over." Kagome said after they exchanged greetings. She knew Sango would do that for her because that's what friends were for.  
"Where are you staying tonight?" Sango asked after agreeing to follow her plan. Kagome probably thought Sango would use the same idea some different time with her.  
"I'm at Inuyasha's, and I'll stay the night if he wants me." She replied, blushing at how that sounded. Sango giggled, and her face only got redder.  
"Oooh, Kagome. You've got a boyfriend." She teased, and Kagome was just about to think of a comeback when she heard a male's voice in the background.  
"Look who's talking, Sango." She shot back, and the other line was silent for a few seconds as her friend thought.  
"Well, at least Miroku isn't spending the night." She retorted, thinking she had this won. Luck was on Kagome's side today though, because a few seconds after she clearly heard Miroku's voice in the background.  
"I'm not? Since when Sango?"

Kagome could only laugh, and then said goodbye, hanging up the phone as Inuyasha walked in carrying a tray of pie, whipped cream, forks and plates. Kagome eyed the whipped cream impishly, a small smirk blossoming on her face. Inuyasha saw her staring, and looked at her bluntly.

"It's for the pie, Kagome."

a.n: Yay, I'm having so much fun writing this story. It's a fun break from the angsty stuff I've been writing lately. I would have updated sooner, but was being stupid... .


	11. Uncovered

**Not Pretty Enough**

**Chapter 11 **(can you believe it's gotten this far? I can't!) w00tz!

Uncovered

**Disclaimer: **

Kasey: WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT GUYS?  
Rumiko and Me: What? What was what about? (We whistle innocently.)  
Kasey: You tried to push me off a building! Luckily there was a mattress truck passing by...  
Me: Curse those mattress people. They've been ruining my life ever since I fell asleep in one of their stores...  
Rumiko: Don't worry, we'll get her next time!  
Kasey: WALL OF PEACE! WALL OF PEACE! (a.n: It's a thespian thing.)  
Rumiko: Fine then. I own Inuyasha.  
Kasey: I own Not Pretty Enough.  
Me: I own your soulz! w00t.

* * *

Kagome awoke, opening her eyes slowly. She was wrapped in a thick, warm blanket and rocking gently in the waves… her half conscious mind seemed to lock onto the word waves. Yes, waves. Was there something she should remember about waves? She didn't know and instead clutched her pillow tightly and prepared to fall back into a deep sleep when something happened. At first she thought she must have been imagining it, but when it happened again Kagome knew for certain that something she never thought could be happening must indeed be happening. Her pillow gave a slight twitch, and unless her mind was playing dirty tricks on her it let out a low groan. She froze, the once warm and comfortable bed becoming icy as she waited for her pillow to attack her and hoped desperately it did not have rabies. Just when she thought she might be safe it moved for a third time, twitching slightly in her tight embrace. 

Kagome let out a bloodcurdling screech and sat straight up. The waves became more violent and she curled up into a ball, eyes wide with horror. Why was her pillow alive? When she screamed she lost her grip on it, and now it was in the wavy bed somewhere with her. Kagome wished for night vision right about then, and could only wait in fear as the waves turned into slight ripples. She still sat motionless, tensed and awaiting an attack when what she was waiting for finally came. Something brushed against her shoulder and she squealed, flipping backwards and aiming a punch at it. She connected and the pillow made a slight "oof" noise.

"Kagome... what the heck are you doing?" A sleepy voice asked.

"How do you... why do you know my name, Pillow? And WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?" She shrieked, becoming hysterical. This was way too much for her. She curled into a tighter ball, inching farther and farther away from where the pillow was until she grasped emptiness. Being unable to stop herself, she plummeted off the bed, screaming again, and hit the carpeted floor with a thump.

The light flicked on, and she found herself sprawled in an unfamiliar room, sprawled out on the floor with her long nightshirt askew. Inuyasha was standing by the door, dressed in a long shirt like hers and looking at her as if she were insane.

"Kagome... what's wrong?" He asked, his eyes looking around for some other person that could be causing her to act as if she was being murdered in some horrible way.

"Inuyasha..." Was all Kagome could whisper. By now she figured out what should have been blatantly obvious to anyone else. Inuyasha had been the supposed "Pillow of Doom." A deep flush crept on to her cheeks and she hoped that, for the sake of her sanity, Inuyasha would not remember much of what happened. She was in luck.

"Err, okay... If you say so, Kagome."

After Kagome had calmed down a bit Inuyasha offered her a ride home, something she gladly accepted. It was noon on Sunday and she knew that her mother would be either missing her or agitated that she wasn't home already. Inuyasha drove silently, his silver hair tucked messily behind his ear. He had a look of deep concentration on his face and a certain calmness about him that was only shattered when some jerk in a white Chevy cut him off. Kagome fought tried to keep from staring at him, but she couldn't help it. She barely knew this guy, yet she already couldn't stop thinking about him. Kagome blushed, and couldn't help wondering if he was thinking of her. As if he was reading her mind, Inuyasha glanced over, giving her an odd look.

"Anything wrong, Kaggie?" He asked, lazily smiling at her. She blushed an even darker red and could only shake her head. They pulled up in front of her shadowy two story house and Inuyasha put the car in neutral. Kagome glanced at him and their eyes met for a split second before Inuyasha jerked his head away and rested his golden eyes upon the steering wheel.

"Well, thanks... Bye!" Kagome called, waving as she stepped onto her porch. Inuyasha's car had barely pulled out of the driveway when her mother was standing next to her glaring.

"Kagome Higurashi! I thought I raised you better than that!" She yelled, resting her hands on her hips and frowning. Kagome didn't understand what had her mother so riled up already.

"What happened?" She asked, not exactly wanting to know the answer. Her mother only scowled again, rolling her eyes.

"Don't play stupid with me, Missy. I know you didn't spend the night at Sango's. Why did you lie to me?" She barked angrily and narrowed her eyes. Kagome could almost see the steam rising from her mother's ears and cringed. Why did Sango betray her? She'd have to do some fast thinking if she wanted to get out of this without a year of grounding. Sadly, she was still tired so nothing came to mind and she could only stare blankly at her enraged mother.

"You stayed with that Inuyasha boy, didn't you? Of all the people! What did you do with him? Ugh, never mind! I don't even want to know!" Her mother seemed to go on and on with countless "What would your father say?", "Is that any way for a mature young woman to behave?" "I never raised you to do such despicable and irresponsible things!" before she was finally finished and allowed Kagome back into the house where she promptly escaped to her room. Sango had some major explaining to do.

d3monslay3r: Kaggi!  
xNotPrettyEnough: yo, what happened last night? I thought you said you would cover for me while I was at Inu's.  
d3monslay3r: Eek, so sorry kaggi! Nothing we could do! Ur mom came over... She didn't believe you!  
xNotPrettyEnough: ur kiddin, right? Ugh. Why don't I doubt u?

Kagome said goodbye and walked into the bathroom, craving nothing but a warm shower. The warm, steaming water poured over her body, lulling her into a warm feeling of comfort and relaxing her muscles gently. She got out after about half an hour and toweled off, watching lazily as rivers of water cascaded from her hair. After drying for a few minutes she wrapped the towel around her and stepped outside, flopping onto her pink bed and sighing contently.

* * *

_She was 7 years old, getting ready to go to school for the first time in her new town. Mother was laughing, her round stomach protruding from her sunny yellow blouse. _

_"Kagome, you don't want to be late on your first day, do you?" Father teased, the corners of his eyes crinkling into a warm smile. Kagome, her shoulder length raven colored hair done up in pigtails, shook her head violently and scooped her purple book bag with a kitten on it and pulled on her brand new white sandals in a hurry. Her parents exchanged a smile before her mother stood on her tip-toes to kiss her father on the cheek. Father had always been the tallest of the family. He stood like a tree, tall and sturdy. Father lifted her onto his shoulders and she squealed with delight as he ducked down to fit her through the doorway to their 3 story home. _

_"I'm way too old for this Daddy!" She protested, but continued giggling to show him that she really didn't mean it. He brought her into the family car, a white sedan, and slid into the front seat._

_"Buckled up?" He called as he clicked his own safety belt into place. Kagome smiled, and made sure not to catch her new yellow sundress in the buckle when she snapped it. With one final wave to Mother, Kagome and Father pulled out of the driveway and out of their residential neighborhood. School wasn't that far, only 10 minutes away at the most, but Father insisted that his little princess be driven on the first day instead of taking the bus._

_Her father noticed the car coming towards them in the wrong lane, but knew it was already too late. Kagome was in the back, singing happily to herself, completely unaware of the danger looming ahead of them. Suddenly, the car swerved, and Kagome screamed. _

_"Hold on my little princess. It will all be okay." Father reassured from the front seat as he swerved one final time. If luck was on their side, the drunk would have missed them. Instead, the drunk's car fishtailed, slamming at an angle into the side of the car. Kagome screamed again as glass shattered and the grinding noise of crushing metal cut through the silence of the morning. She never even heard her father cry out in shock, or in pain._

_Before her seven year old mind could even grasp what was happening, her father was gone. _

* * *

Kagome sat straight up, her eyes streaming with tears. 

"Father!" She called to her now dark room, but the only reply was the faint whispering of the crickets outside. The last time she dreamt of the accident was only a few days ago, the day before they moved back to Tokyo. Kagome had opposed the move, of course. It had been nine years since the crash and Kagome was a teenager and Souta, who had never known his father, was 9. Most of the memories of it only came back to haunt her on certain nights and she thought it was silly to give up everything they had in their newer, bigger home. Kagome never realized that her mother was also haunted by memories, but wasn't lucky enough to only have nightmares on certain nights. On a particularly stormy night a few days before the move was scheduled, Kagome had walked in to her mother's room one night after returning from a party an hour late to find her mother crying, thinking her daughter had now died in a car crash.

That was the only time Kagome had ever seen her mother cry for that blurry image of a man she called father, but when she saw the look upon her face she knew it was definitely not the first.

Kagome stretched, brushing her towel of her legs and looking down at them. Faint scars made jagged patterns all over her tanned legs and she couldn't help but run a finger over them. How could one person die while another one, in that same car, walk away with only a broken arm and cuts? Maybe if she hadn't accepted a ride from Father that day he would still be with them...

A noise from her computer made her jump and she headed over to the screen. It was an instant message.

DoggieChan1: Kagome, hi.  
DoggieChan1: What are you doing up so late?

Kagome sat down at her desk, a chill running through her bare legs as she pulled the keyboard out. So late? What was Inuyasha talking about? She glanced at her bedside clock. The red neon numbers read 1:02. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was amazing how fast time went by, and even more amazing how fast you could lose someone to it.

* * *

An: . I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I'm too lazy to say anything else. Review! Oh yeah, sorry about the beginning. That was rather weird, wasn't it? O.o 


	12. Late Night Confessions

Disclaimer:

Me: I do not own Inuyasha.

Kasey: I do.

Rumiko and Me: What!

Kasey: Hehe. Heh. Never mind. I own Not Pretty Enough though.

Rumiko: -glares- I own Inuyasha.

Me: I don't own anything. Except this story I guess. Cool!

Kasey: No, I own that!

Me: Mean!

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

_Kagome sat down at her desk, a chill running through her bare legs as she pulled the keyboard out. So late? What was Inuyasha talking about? She glanced at her bedside clock. The red neon numbers read 1:02. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was amazing how fast time went by, and even more amazing how fast you could lose someone to it._

* * *

**Not Pretty Enough**

**Chapter 12: Late Night Confessions**

* * *

xNotPrettyEnough: Hey. Couldn't sleep. How about you?  
DoggieChan1: Yeah, same. Anything wrong?  
xNotPrettyEnough: Not really. Bad nightmare.  
DoggieChan1: ic  
DoggieChan1: Tell me about your nightmare.  
xNotPrettyEnough: It's really hard for me. It's about my dad.  
DoggieChan1: I thought you lived with your mum...  
xNotPrettyEnough: I do now... Not anymore though...  
DoggieChan1: Was he abusive... did he hurt you? Cuz my god, if he did...  
xNotPrettyEnough: No! NO! Nothing like that... don't think that... please!  
DoggieChan1: Sorry Kagome. Do you need to talk about it? Call me if you do.  
xNotPrettyEnough: Yes, yes... thank you.

By the time Kagome hit the sign off screen name button, she was already in tears. Inuyasha's phone only had to ring once before his gruff voice answered.

"Kagome..."

She couldn't answer as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She was afraid that if she said anything she would start to sob, something she promised herself she'd never do. Kagome could cry quietly to herself, but she would never allow herself to make any noise. Her mother could never know of her daughter's quiet suffering. Mother had suffered enough as it was.

"God, Kagome... Are you sure you're okay?" Inuyasha asked, a hint of concern in his voice. She breathed deeply, wiping her hair from her eyes. Why had it all come back to her all of a sudden? Why now?

"Inuyasha... He died in a car accident. I was in the car..." She managed to whisper out. Already that was more than most of her old acquaintances knew, even some people she had known for years. "Why didn't I die instead?" She heard herself saying, finally revealing the one thing she had been carrying around with her for nine years. Never had she spoke of it out loud, instead allowing it to lurk in the shadows of her mind, growing heavier and heavier each day.

"Kagome, I'm coming over there." Inuyasha hissed, and with a click the phone turned off in her hands. Kagome held it, still too miserable to do anything and listened as a young woman's voice came on.

"If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try your call again. If you need help hang..."

The phone flew from her hand and crashed into the wall, leaving a dent. Closing her eyes and biting her lip, Kagome managed not to scream. A car pulled into her driveway, and the headlights flicked off. Kagome stood and rushed to her window and met eyes with Inuyasha, watching her from the driveway expectantly.

She rushed down the stairs, pulling on a silky robe as she went. When she reached the front door she cracked it open quietly so the old hinges wouldn't squeak. Even though her mother's room was in the back of the house on the second floor Kagome knew she couldn't risk it. Mother was already upset enough as it was.

Inuyasha slipped in the partially open door, his eyes nervously scanning Kagome's trembling body. He pulled her into his arms and she heard him breathe a sigh of relief as he tightened his grip around her waist.

"Up to my room... shh." Kagome whispered, grabbing Inuyasha's warm calloused hand in hers before leading him up the stairs. They entered, and Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms once more before letting her go.

"Tell me everything Kagome. I want to know." He said, sinking into her bed and gazing at her in a way she couldn't explain. It was as if his whole world only revolved around her and for that time in his life nothing but her mattered. She finally felt as if she found someone she could talk to.

The story of the accident spilled out of her fairly easily which surprised her. Before she had never been able to talk about that day and finally telling it was releasing a large amount of pressure off her. Mother never wanted to talk about the accident and bringing it up would only amount to punishment so Kagome had learned at a young age to keep her emotions inside. She never knew how good it could feel to actually get some of her feelings out in the open.

Tears were running down her face once again when she finished the story, but Inuyasha stayed mostly expressionless save for his golden eyes. They were still gleaming with a look she couldn't place, but whenever she looked into them she felt as if her troubles might be able to melt away in a while. She blinked, knowing that nine years had already past. It had already been a while, and her troubles only seemed to grow.

"I lost my mother." Inuyasha whispered, stirring Kagome from the light slumber she had fallen into. She was stretched across her bed, Inuyasha's strong arms holding her tight. His whisper was more like a silent purr, and it tickled her ear when he spoke. "She was anything anyone could hope for: Smart, caring, witty, and one of the kindest people on this earth. I always thought she was happy. I never even saw her cry. I guess she just... couldn't handle it any more..." His voice seemed to trail off, as if he was thinking.

"Inuyasha, do you ever miss her?" Kagome whispered back. She felt him shift, and then pull her tighter.

"She died when I was 11. She was all alone. My poor excuse for a father never even came to her funeral. She really loved him... I don't even know why. Even I, his own son, could see what a complete bum he was..."

"Sometimes love works in mysterious ways..." Kagome sighed, snuggling closer up against Inuyasha's warm chest before falling asleep before she could hear his reply.

"Sometimes love doesn't seem to work at all."

Kagome awoke the next morning to the loud buzzing of her alarm. It was one of those days where it's already 75 degrees at 5 A.M in the shade. There was no doubt it was going to be a hot one. Inuyasha stirred next to her, and opened a bloodshot eye. Kagome felt a bit guilty for his sleepless night because it was all her fault. At least she had some sleep that night because she went to bed at 6. She hadn't even had dinner, and when she realized that her stomach gave an unhappy gurgle.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to grab something to eat, and then we have to leave before my mother wakes up." She whispered. He groaned.

"Right."

She rushed down the stairs, knowing her mother might wake up at any minute. She scrawled a quick note, grabbed two pop tarts and headed back up the stairs. Inuyasha was leaning against her wall with his eyes closed, looking more dead than alive.

"Inuyasha, give me your keys." Kagome said, and he handed her them without opening his eyes. Together, they ran through the house and out the front door. Kagome slid into the driver's seat and Inuyasha slid next to her, reclining his chair and closing his eyes.

"It is way too early for this." He muttered as they backed out of the driveway and into the light early morning traffic. Kagome decided to stop at Inuyasha's home because they had an hour before school officially started.

After showering and changing into some clothes she had forgotten at his house the last time she stayed over she exited the bathroom to find Inuyasha, sprawled out on his bed asleep. His silver hair was haloed around his head and his face lost all anger and unhappiness when he was asleep. Kagome felt guilty having to wake him up again, but she needed to go to school. She shook his shoulder gently, and he opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at her.

"Hey Kagome..." He whispered, and leaned up and brushed his lips against her cheek. He sat up, and after telling Kagome not to look he changed.

They were pulling up to the school together when everything from last Friday came flooding back. Kikyou was walking into the school wearing nothing but a tiny black skirt and a white tube top that left little the imagination. Kagome saw Inuyasha's eyes on her body and felt a stab of jealousy from somewhere deep inside her. She didn't really know why though, because it wasn't like they were officially dating. Maybe she had been wrong to think that the last two nights actually meant something to Inuyasha.

She stepped from the air conditioned coolness of the car into the Californian heat. The ninety degree weather seemed to ensnare her, leaving her mind momentarily blank as the humidity seeped through her body. Inuyasha began walking up, motioning Kagome next to him with a blink of his eyes. She kept an eye out for Kouga as they ascended the already crowded high school stairs into the muggy building. She was so busy searching for the brown haired boy that she never saw who was walking up behind her until she felt a cold clammy hand rest upon her bare shoulder.

"Hello Kagome."

* * *

n: Cliffy! Hurrah. I'm sorry this chapter kind of sucks. I'm completely blocked. I'll get on with the plot in the next chapter.

_Preview:_

His vile eyes peered into hers, and she felt as if he could read her thoughts and feelings, like he was raping her mind. His greasy black hair was slicked back from his eyes and the gel's reflection danced eerily on the ceiling. He had a cruel smirk on his face, something that made her uneasy in ways she couldn't begin to comprehend. He had summoned her to his office, telling her that he needed to inform her of something very important...


	13. Surprise!

Disclaimer:

Me: Rumiko! KASEY IS PICKING ON ME!

Kasey: She started it!

Rumiko: Do I have to separate you two?

Me and Kasey: No, we'll behave!

Rumiko: You'd better, because I can turn the car around any time I want and go home!

Me and Kasey: NUUU!

-Last Chapter-

_She was so busy searching for the brown haired boy that she never saw who was walking up behind her until she felt a cold clammy hand rest upon her bare shoulder._

_"Hello Kagome."_

**Not Pretty Enough**

**Chapter 13 **– Surprise!

She turned around, unable to suppress her surprised gasp. Mr. Naraku stood in front of her leering, his blank eyes seeming to bore straight through her.

"Come with me. I need to talk to you." He hissed, glaring at Inuyasha and accenting the word talk for some reason. He turned towards his office and Kagome followed. Inuyasha followed close behind her.

"Half demon! I need to talk to her in private!" He barked, turning and glaring once again in Inuyasha's direction.

"You lay one hand on her and you're dead..." Inuyasha snarled, his eyes flashing with a mix of anger and mistrust. Naraku didn't seem to hear him however, because he continued his fast paced walk. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha one last time before stepping into the wicked principal's office. The door clicked behind her, and she could have sworn she heard the sound of the lock being turned.

"Have a seat my dear Kagome." Naraku hissed, offering her a wooden chair in front of his desk. He sat on a black leather chair with wheels, so the only sound in the room was the ticking of a clock and the scratching of the wheels against the wood floor as he rocked back and forth.

"Why... why am I here?" Kagome stuttered, the icy feeling of fear creeping through her veins. Simply looking at Naraku was almost too much for her. It wasn't that he was ugly. Sure, he might benefit from washing his hair more than once, but all and all he wasn't half bad. He had a strong facial structure with nice cheekbones and he was tall and muscular. The only thing that really seemed to unnerve Kagome about him was his eyes. His eyes were twin pits of darkness, flashing with mistrust, hate, and unhappiness. Kagome couldn't help but wonder how he got the way he was.

"Kagome!" Naraku said, startling her from her thoughts. She couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. She had heard so many things about this man, but she knew one thing for certain. He was not to be trusted. Not after all the lies he had spread and even encouraged against someone he knew was innocent. Since everyone seemed to believe him without question there was no telling what he could get away with.

"Fine, you bitch. Don't answer me then. I don't need your consent anyhow. I'll begin this interview whether you like it or not."

Kagome lifted her head slowly, but avoided his eyes.

"What do you want from me?" She whispered and was surprised he heard her. He smirked slowly, deliberately inching his hand closer to her's until she could almost feel his filthy clamminess.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." He cooed in a way so disgusting and loathsome that is sent nasty chills up Kagome's spine. She stood up suddenly, toppling the wooden chair she was on, and glared at Mr. Naraku's self satisfied smirk.

"You might want to calm down, honey. An attitude like that could really get you hurt around here." He murmured, calmly righting her chair and taking slow steps towards where she was standing.

"Stay the hell away from me!" She shouted, turning the lock on his door and slamming it open and sprinting out. She was surprised to find herself in tears, and after looking at the clock she realized she had only been in that dreaded office for about twenty minutes. It had seemed like ages. Not knowing what else she could possibly do, Kagome walked to her first hour science class and sat in the seat next to Inuyasha that she had occupied Friday. Sango hadn't noticed her enter because she was laughing at something Mirkou was saying. She smiled weakly at Inuyasha as she unpacked her biology book buy he only gave her a hard, penetrating stare.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Inuyasha asked, his amber eyes traveled over Kagome's body as if searching for some sign of abuse. She shook her head, not really wanting to discuss it. Luckily the bell ran and she could leave without any awkward excuses. Only Miroku was in her next class and she wouldn't have to face Inuyasha until lunch.

The rest of the day when mostly normal thought every now and then people would pause in the halls and point at her. Even the teachers did it, thought more subtly then her teenaged peers. Kagome still noticed though, and felt as if everyone was talking. The Kouga incident, as she was beginning to call it, must have been top gossip for everyone in the school.

She walked towards the cafeteria during lunch, passing by a large group of people, all chatting and laughing. It was hard not hear their loud conversation and she caught a few phrases as she struggled through the crowded hall.

"New girl... Higurashi... half-breed mutt... yeah, he attacked her..."

"She's okay... but barely."

"...Bloody half-breeds..."

Kagome wanted to go back there and give them all a good swift kick somewhere 'special' but she knew it wouldn't accomplish anything. She already had too many enemies but it sickened her to hear people talking so openly of their unjustified hatred. In her opinion it made them seem stupid. She turned around and caught a glimpse of a tall tanned boy in the crowd's center and her blood boiled.

'_Kouga...' _

Filthy wolf. It was him who was spreading the lies. Not that she had thought otherwise. The confirmation of it made it worse though. People sure changed quickly. For one second they were the person you had known your entire life, but turn away and they became different as if their demons had been locked up inside and were finally showing through. It was almost like meeting someone for the first time, only to realize that you'd known them forever. It was rather unsettling.

Kagome could only pick at her Caesar salad she brought for lunch, trying her best not to cry. Inuyasha kept dropping hints that he wanted to do something with her after school while Sango and Miroku tried to make jokes, but she just shook their efforts off and ate in silence.

School ended without much else interesting happing, and Kagome was only looking forward to leaving. She walked down the hall towards the door, thinking of nothing but Naraku's awful, cold, clammy hand inching nearer and nearer to hers. She almost screamed when she felt a warm familiar hand slip into hers.

"Kagome, aren't you going to tell me what happened in Naraku's office?" Inuyasha's voice purred in her ear and she shuddered as she felt his warm breath on her neck. He kissed her gently, and she melted into his lips as he hugged her tightly. They broke apart, and Inuyasha looked at her, still waiting for her reply.

"I... I really don't want to talk about it right now, Inuyasha..." She said quietly, and felt a tear run slowly down her cheek. Inuyasha looked at the tear in horror, and without saying anything walked off. Kagome walked out of the school doors, and when she did, she began to run to her house like she had when she was a little girl.

She arrived home and barricaded herself in her room, unable and unwilling to deal with her mother at the time. She fell asleep, and didn't wake until her mother's voice called her from downstairs.

"Kagome, dinner! We have a guest!"

She sighed. A guest was eating over? Usually she liked to have company, but today was just not a very good day for her and her people skills. She ran into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. The dark circles under her eyes made her shudder. She looked awful. She quickly put on a touch of makeup so she wouldn't look like a complete zombie.

The table was already loaded with food, plates, cups and silverware. Instead of the worn dishes with faded violets her mother had used to the good china. The visitor must really be someone special.

She walked into the kitchen and saw her brother Souta chatting animatedly with someone that was being blocked by the kitchen's entryway. She stretched a huge smile across her face and walked into the dining room.

"I'm sorry to be late I just..."

The words caught in her throat as she saw who the guest was. Sitting at the head of their slightly worn wooden table in all his slimy brilliance was none other than Mr. Naraku. Her mother stood, a huge smile testing the limits of her cheeks.

"Kagome, honey, I have a surprise for you. This is Mr. Naraku, a man who works for your school. If you've already met him you know what a wonderful man he is." She gushed, sounding somewhat like a teenager with her first crush. Kagome stood, still completely shocked and unable to find any words or even her seat next to her mother.

"I believe we do know each other." Mr. Naraku's voice said, breaking her away from her state of shock long enough to realize that Naraku was actually there and not some dream gone horribly wrong. Her mother didn't seem to notice the look of severe horror or disgust that had found it's way upon Kagome's face and continued to smile her huge, painful looking smile.

"Oh yes... one more thing dear. Something fabulous, I know... we're engaged!"

Kagome swore she passed out, for the next thing she knew she was wrapped in warm familiar blankets and bed sheets.

'_A dream...' _

It had to have been. Kagome shook her head and yawned, wondering why she deserved to be going insane. The sky outside was black still, so she realized she must have woken from a nap. She got up, preparing to go online or something when something stopped her short. Her mother's loud, shrill laugh rang up from the kitchen, her words lodging themselves in Kagome's mind.

"Oh, you flatter me! I cannot wait for our wedding!"

Suddenly she had to sit down again. It wasn't a dream at all... What would life be like for her now? She thought Mr. Naraku was bad enough at school, but home was going to be a completely different story.

Her worst enemy was now... her stepfather!

Author's Note: Mwahaha! Suck on that cliffy! Actually, this might be my last update in a while because I'm putting this story on a short hiatus until early or mid-September. I'm sorry! I just have so much going on! Why did I have to end a cliffhanger? Sorry. Review.


End file.
